Touch
by ThanhnuFia
Summary: No matter how corrupted she became, he couldn't bear to defy her order.. He just couldn't, since he was the most loyal Knight to her... Future Cygnus x Mihile.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maple Story nor any of it's content. Maple Story belongs to Nexon/Wizet.**

**Warning: This story may contain heavy smut. Read it at your own risk.  
**

* * *

**Touch**

The door to the green house was pushed opened, and the gray haired warrior walked in, carrying a tray with two tea cup and a tea pot on it. The black rose's petals fell down on the floor, like they were greeting him, their thorny branches slowly followed him in a snake-like way as Mihile walked toward a bed with torn up curtains, grape vines snaked around the bed. There, he saw a woman with with long, wavy silver hair lied on her side, her head rested on some pillows as she watched the outside world from her mirror, "I brought tea, your Highness," Said the Chief Dawn Warrior.

The woman tilted her head and smiled, "Just put them on the table". And he did what she said, not because she was the queen - she was his queen. Pour tea into the two cup, he put two sugar cubes in hers - empress Cygnus always like her tea sweet, before turned around to help her get up. Cygnus held her hand forward, and the warrior took it - her hand was small in his, it felt smooth and warm. Her hair sweep on the ground as she walked to the marble table, her bare feet made no sound as she sat down on the chair. Cygnus picked the tea cup up and slowly stirred with the silver spoon, her dull blue eyes locked with his, "Tell me, Mihile.. Did the survivors finally surrender ?"

"Not yet your Highness," He said calmly, took a small sip from his cup. After the empress found the World Tree, she became more mature and took her title more serious: Cygnus saw the Resistance was nothing but a threat, and ordered them to be destroyed, along with anyone who dare to go against her will. Neinheart was captured, locked in prison as he dared to raise his voice at her, telling her what she did was wrong, while the Black Wings - who was smartly surrendered and joined the Cygnus Knight, was forgiven for their crime and rewarded with treasures and titles. The empress has brought Ereve to the ground, made it easier for the Knights to travel and do their job. Most citizen of Maple world was against her, so Cygnus decided to warn them by sending her Knight to destroy Victoria island, captured many Adventurers.

But there will always be someone who dare to go against her will - those so-called Heroes, along with some survivors after the attack. They were planning something, Cygnus knew that, but she couldn't launch another attack since those Traitors had hidden themselves, they pretty much vanished from the ground.

"Mihile," The warrior looked up at his queen, slightly taken off, "Let's go for a walk, shall we ?". Cygnus smiled and held her hand out in front of him, which he gladly took it before they headed outside the greenhouse..

* * *

The now giant Tinos took a step back as the empress and her Chief Knight walked across the bridge, toward her garden. On their way, there was a bird cage with an old man held prison inside, his once blue hair turned gray and his bread reached his neck, "Cygnus! Look what you've done! You destroyed this world!" He shouted, trying to break free from his cage. Mihile stepped forward, ready to protect the empress if that Traitor got out - if he ever got out of the sealed cage, "Look at what you're doing! You're corrupted!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Neinheart" Brushed Mihile's arm off, she walked to the cage and looked at the old man, "Isn't this what you always want ? The Cygnus Knight became more powerful, I rule the Maple world with my own strength ? Ungrateful traitor.."

"You stupid child! The Black Mage.." Mihile's sword was at his throat, and the old Advisor quickly shut his mouth.

"Don't ever call her Highness stupid, you traitor..." Mihile warned, presses the sword on his skin and drew some blood from Neinheart's neck, "Please, ignored him, my queen. The old man is jealous of what you've done."

"Of course I won't, my dear Mihile," Cygnus smiled, and they continued their walk to the garden..

"Evening Shinsoo," Said Cygnus as she slightly bended down to pet the bird. Shinsoo relaxed at her touch and lowered her wing, her feathers brushed on the empress's arm. The holy guardian hasn't spoke a word, even to Cygnus, after the empress had found the World tree. Her usual ocean blue eyes turned into a shade of purple, and Shinsoo has grown claws on her feet.

"Good evening your Highness," She turned around and saw the other four was heading toward to her. Mihile joined them and all five of the Chief Knights bowed down in front of her, all said in unison, "Love live my queen."

"You may rise," Cygnus smiled kindly, and they all stood back up, chin held high, "Report ?"

There was a long moment of silence, "There was no one left in Kerning City and Ellinia. However, the Nautilus submarine managed to escape," Eckhart cleared his throat. Obviously, he and the other Chief Knights didn't want the empress to know about this, but her word is laws.

"That's too bad, right ?" She tilted her head and asked, looked rather innocent. The Night Walker suddenly felt the air around him vanished, and he started choking up, collapsed on the ground. The other Knights looked at him, horror crossed their face as Eckhart stopped struggling and lied there, unmoving for a good full minute before he started breathing again, "Now, we won't let that happen again, shall we ?"

They bowed again and turned around, about to left, "Mihile, could you come here for a minute ?". The Dawn Warrior frozen on his spot for a second, before he turned around, "The other, continue the search," Cygnus ordered, before she took Mihile's hand and led him back to the greenhouse - where she sleep...

* * *

Cygnus sat comfortably down on her bed and looked at her Dawn Warrior with amusement on her face - he seemed to worry about something.. How she punished Eckhart earlier ? Or herself ? Cygnus didn't know, but one thing for sure, he wouldn't defy her order, haven't before - when she was just a naive little girl, and certainly not now, never for once that thought crossed his mind. Cygnus knew him too well. "Mihile, take a seat," She said, more like an order as the silver haired woman patted on the bed.

"Yes, my queen," He nodded and put the sword away - not that there weren't any threats around them, he just didn't want to hurt his queen, and sat down beside her.

"Is there something you want to tell me, my dear Mihile ?" He turned his head sharply and looked at Cygnus. Their eyes locked for a long moment, and it took him even longer for the warrior to find his voice and gave her the answer:

"No, my queen." Cygnus raised her eyebrow at his answer, but soon gave him a smile.

"If you say so..." Her hand slowly moved down from his forehead to his cheek, down to his neck before she pulled him down to a kiss. Her lips moved against his, and he instantly wrapped his arms around her smaller form, kissed her deeper. Her hand trailed down and pulled the string that held his armors together off, made some metal clang as they fell down. Cygnus pulled him closer, ran her hand up and down on his tone chest and abs, pressing on his skin.

Mihile groaned and broke the kiss, roughly pushed her down on the bed, her hair sprawled messily on the bedsheet. With one swift movement, he pulled the dress off - it barely covered her anyway, and kissed down to her neck. Cygnus hissed when he bit down on her skin, her nails dug on his back through the black jumpsuit he always wore, finding the zipper on the back side, "Dang it Mihile!" She hissed again when he started kissing lower, his hand roamed all over her body. She growled and pushed him further down, literally ripped off that jumpsuit of his.

"Your Highness, that's my favorite jumpsuit." He looked up and smirked at her reaction - a mixture between anger, tension and lust.

"Just shut up and do your job. That's an order!" Cygnus mumbled, and he did what she said. The empress seemed satisfy as she lied back down and sighed in relief, her hands gripped on his hair and kept him there. Oh, how she loved these moment, just him and her, nothing else could come between them. Cygnus didn't even care if anyone try to murder her right here, right now, "Gosh!" She gasped and shot up from her position, looked at him.

"Is this my turn yet, your Highness ?" Wiped the corner of his mouth, Mihile pushed her back down and climbed on top of her. Cygnus wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss...

* * *

The sun rises and shines brightly, woke up a very sleepy Mihile. He groaned and slightly moved his hand, carefully not to wake up his queen - who was lying by his side, and blocked the bright sunlight. Some of her silver locks slid off through his fingers, and the warrior looked down at Cygnus: She looked peaceful, her head rested on his arm and she held her hands in front of her lips - one of the things he loved about her. Mihile chuckled to himself, he wasn't even sure his feeling for the empress was love or something else, but he knew one thing: He couldn't bring himself to defy her, even if he knew how corrupted she has became...

* * *

**A/N: This is pretty much ANOTHER failed attempt to write something new...  
**

**Okay, let's me make something clear: First, 'Touch' happened BEFORE 'Waiting for you'. According to whatever logic Nexon has: Cygnus found the World Tree, became corrupted in the future, was killed by a bunch of Adventurers/Heroes/Resistance in the future and then the group went back to the present and told her everything and changed her mind. I hope that will clear things up.**

**Second, I have a lot of thing in my mind this week, and since it was a really...not so well week to me, I have to either let this out or something will be broken (A really bad, really really bad habit of mine, when everything got out of control, I throw punches at something). I obviously went with the first option.**

**Third, I'm pretty sure I only 'hint' things and didn't go over-details it, so the rating will be T+. Bear with me!**

**Read and review!**


End file.
